Snowsong's Choice
by danilynea
Summary: The story of a young wolf named Snowpup is filled with twists and turns as she ordeals romance and drama, by defying her Crimson Pack's Warrior Code after falling in love with a wolf from a rival pack.


Authors Notice: Well, this is my first story ever. I choose to write it as my final senior English Project and used my wolf roleplay that I take part in as my muse. Every character and plot is true and has actually happened well online. I would love some criticism since ill be turning this in for my final project, it will eventually be 10 or so pages though.

I know it is not actually Warrior Cats, but the roleplay and story are based upon that it is pretty much Warrior Cats as wolves. I do not own Warrior Cats though Erin Hunter does. I do own the rights to these characters though as I gained permission from my friends to use them. Enjoy my story

Snowsong's Choice

It was a dark, chilly night; the trees had begun to drop their colorful leaves. The air was taint with tension that rippled in the air. The forest was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the quiet chipping of a lone cricket in search of love and shelter. The silence was soon broken though by the sound of beating paws thundered against the crunchy leaves and a howl sounded in the towering forest singling that a wolf pack had made a fair catch for food.

A single moonlight illuminated a grassy hollow deep in the dark forest. This flat land was surrounded and protected by trees that towered over the deep hollow camp. These trees sheltered the wolves of Crimson Pack who live there and gave a sense of comfort against rogues, humans and foxes that could bring harm.

"Great catch, a large dark grey wolf murmured to her pack mate dipping her head respectfully to the beta of the pack. Briar padded past her hunting patrol flickering her packmate's flank playfully, her blue eyes shining in amusement, the body of a vole hanging limp from her maw, its life drained out of it. "It was nothing Conspiracy, the vole didn't seem to hear me coming, and I am amazed it was even out with leaf-bare so near." The wolves in the hunting patrol all dropped their heads letting out an exasperated sigh some of the wolves were scowling others just caught up in thought over the impending frosty weather that scared away prey and killed others.

The four packmate's returned to their camp entering the gorge through a bracken tunnel that brushed and pulled at their fur. With Briar in lead, trailing behind was Conspiracy, Heart and Ninja, they bound into the clearing and dashed up towards a tall onyx colored who was pacing relentlessly around a towering rock that protruded in the middle of camp. Dropping the single vole into a measly pile of old prey, the sense of forbidding hung over the fresh kill pile. "Soot we had a terrible hunting patrol, the prey has already begun to bury underground for Leaf-Bare, we must be ready for the worst".

A chilling breeze swept through the camp , the strong gusts swept the many objects located around the clearing scattering them everyplace, moss from nests and bits of prey were thrown into the pack walls and even the wolves were unsteady on their paws. A gruesome groan shook through the pack frightening all of Crimson."What was that?" A dark grey wolf screeched with terror. "Perhaps Startribe is trying to tell us something we must not panic!" Another older voice rasped out. Every wolf had their head turned towards their fearsome leader only to realize with horror that Sootstar was crouched on the ground her ears flat and agony clouded in her red eyes. "Great Starclan ! Somebody fetch Berryheart now!" Briarstorm had dashed to her leader's side nudging Sootstar like a mother nudging her pups searching for the racking pain brought upon Sootstar. "My pups are e coming" Sootstar mangaged to mutter weakly then gasp her body twisting with each spasm that over took her. It was at that moment though that Berryheart entered the circle of wolves which had surrounded Sootstar with curiousity and fear. A large birch leaf hung from Berryheart's maw filled with useful herbs.

Briarsong rubbed her tan tail against Sootstar's throat to make it easier to swallow a dusky green leaf that had been shoved down her throat, to help calm the worried female. All around her wolves murmured amongst each other, their heads together as they discussed the events that unfolded before them. A sudden plop sound filled the air echo in the quiet and a dark grey pup lay in the grass whimpering quietly, the first pup was then picked up by the scruff and licked firmly then dropped at mother's belly. Soon another light grey pup has arrived and it was quickly placed beside its sibling to eat and rest against its tired weary mother." Only one more I assure you" Berryheart yelped to her friend and the third came into the world, its tan fur wet as it was cleaned and dropped beside the other pups.

"Sootstar, I am proud to say you have three healthy young daughters" The med exclaimed loudly. The leader twisted her head to gaze at the pups in awe and pride. She was tired but was able to gently nudge each pup against her belly so they could suckle her tail wagged softly at the sight of her beautiful pups.


End file.
